star trek voyager meets glee
by carlababe91
Summary: what would happen if Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway met in high school, long before starfleet. and was in the glee club?


**Star Trek Voyager meets Glee**

**A story of the future stuck in the past.**

**Written by: Carla A. Litwin**

**Story based on Glee and Star Trek Voyager**

**Chapter 1: The Plan of all plans**

Kathryn Janeway was a Cheerio under the direction of Sue Sylvester at William McKinley High school in Ohio. She was best friends with Britney, Quinn and Santana. They were also Cherrios at McKinley High. Kathryn had long fierily red hair, and an attitude to match. Britney and Quinn were both blonde-haired women but unlike Britney, Quinn made it a loud statement that she is no dumb blonde-haired woman and that she does not take crap from anyone. Santana was a brown-haired woman who just like Kathryn had a fierily attitude. All four girls had been friends since kindergarten, they always protected each other from Sue Sylvester, the other Cherrios, people who wanted to date them, and of course, anyone who thought they were better than the four of them. The girls knew about the Glee club, in fact, when they were in middle school they made a pact; that if one of them did not get to be a Cheerio then all four of them would join Glee. The sad thing was that all of them had gotten to be Cherrios, so they could not join Glee even if they wanted too. Which Kathryn really wanted too, in fact she tried to mess up her tryout but Sue saw that "Kathryn had a chance to be a perfect Cheerio."

Chakotay was friends with Finn and Puck who were both football players at William McKinley High School. Chakotay had a couple of classes with Finn and a couple with Puck. Chakotay, Finn and Puck go back to grade 5. Chakotay had moved to Ohio from New York. Chakotay and his dad moved because his dad got a better paying job in Ohio. At first Chakotay did not want to leave his friends behind but once he met Finn and Puck, he knew he would be fine. Finn, Puck and Chakotay were all brown-haired people and they protected each other. All three guys knew about Glee club, back in middle school they were dating a couple of girls who were in Glee and the odd time they got to sing a couple of songs. So the three of them made a pact, it was similar to what the girls made. If one of the guys did not get on the football team them, all three of them would join the Glee club. Chakotay thought he would not get on the team because he is shorter than Finn and Puck and not as built. However, for some reason the coach put him on the team as the runner back. Chakotay really wanted to join Glee club but he did not want to be kicked off the team and he did not want to do it alone, so he went to his friends to see if they would join with him. Finn was ok with the idea of joining Glee, he was dating Quinn but he met this girl named Rachael in his science class and he really liked her and he over heard her tell this kid named Kurt about (who teaches Spanish) and Glee. He thought if he joined Glee, he would get to know Rachael a bit more and if he is lucky dump Quinn for Rachel. Puck on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Glee. He thought only gays, lesbians or loners joined Glee and he was one of the popular kids. He also had the hoots for Kathryn and he knew she only dated football players so he did not want to lose his chance with her because he joined Glee.

Sue Sylvester had issues with William Shuster, knowing her she always will even when he dies. She hated the fact that he wanted to put changes into this school when for so long things were perfect. He was a Spanish teacher, not a music teacher so why a Spanish teacher would want to take over Glee was beyond her but she did not care. She knew that if Glee got funding then her and her Cherrios were going to lose their funding and they would not be able to win any more cheerleading championships. Sue had to much pride in her Cherrios and her school to let some Glee club get most if not all her funding, so she needed a way to stop William from getting any kind of funding. The only thing she could think of was sabotage from within. Sue called on Kathryn, Quinn, Britney and Santana to join Glee club and sabotage anything William Shuster did.

Kathryn, Quinn, Britney and Santana found in the music room and asked him if they can still audition. said yes and the four girls started singing _Music _by Madonna. After they finished let them join Glee club. Kathryn was thrilled. She liked one of the people in Glee and now she had her chance to know him a bit better. Finn and Chakotay were on their way to the music room when they saw Kathryn, Quinn, Britney and Santana in the room with the rest of the Glee club. Finn called Puck on his cell. "Yo, Puck. Chak and I were about to enter the music room to join Glee when we saw Kathryn." "No flipping way. You have to be joking. Kathryn, Kathryn Janeway. The hottest girl in school, who happens to be a Cheerio, is in Glee." "No joke man, her, Britney, Quinn and Santana. All in there, in their Cheerio uniforms talking to those losers." At that point, Chakotay walked into the classroom, one of those 'losers' was his crush Rachael and he didn't want to hear what Finn had to say about her. Quinn saw Chakotay walk into the room so she ran up to him. "What are you doing here baby?" "Joining Glee, what are you doing here?" "Oh, Coach Sylvester sent me and the girls to join Glee. Like come on, can you really see me as a singer here in Glee? Like come on Chakotay, I do not have a voice like Kathryn or Santana or even Britney. All three of them sound like angels I on the other end, sound like crap. I do not even know why Coach Sylvester would pick me. She would have been better picking someone like Sarah, Michelle, or even Tina. Those girls would sound much better with Kathryn, Santana and Britney better than me." "Quinn, stop selling yourself short. I have heard you sing and you sound just as amazing as all those other girls." "Chakotay, stop saying that. I suggest that if you want to audition either wait until after we sing, or see if you can sing now. I know is looking for a male's voice to sing with that Rachael girl. I am warning you now that she is a huge control freak. If things do not go her way she yells, then screams then walks out. No correction she stomps out."

**Chapter 2: Finn's audition**

Finn found himself in the corner and he was watching Rachael sing _"On my Own." _Finn could not believe how high Rachael's voice could go. When Rachael was finished, asked if anyone else would like to audition and Finn decided at that point to make himself known to Rachael, and the rest of Glee club. "Um….., is it possible for me to audition?" "Hi, Finn, of course you can." Finn was shocked. He didn't expect to let him audition but he just got the ok. Finn had told the group that he was going to sing "_If I were a rich man."_ Everyone was in shock that he could sing. At the end of the song. Mr Shue told Finn that he could join.


End file.
